s124testfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Sara124/olenaipaula
Olena czuła, jak uginają się pod nią nogi. Nie wierzyła, że dała radę zostawić Trebora w lochach. Jej wnuk oddawał wrażenie siedmiu nieszczęść, a im dłużej z nim siedziała, a spędziła tam całą noc, czuła, że to przechodzi i na nią. Poza tym, była wykończona. Nie spała, przez cały czas zajmowała się uspokajaniem go. Jedynym o czym teraz marzyła, był sen, choć wątpiła, by udało jej się zmrużyć oko. Gdy światło pałacu znów ją oświetliło, nieco odetchnęła. Jej spokój nie potrwał jednak długo, gdyż szybko usłyszała głos Pauliny. - Byłaś u Trebora. - stwierdziła oskarżająco. - U tego przebrzydłego zdrajcy. Jak ci nie wstyd. - Czego konkretnie powinnam się wstydzić? - On chciał nas zabić. - mówiła królowa usiłując zachować stoicki spokój. Nie miała problemów z konwersacjami. Zawsze potrafiła panować nad emocjami i wyjść z dyskusji z podniesioną głową. Ale, nie wiedzieć czemu, Olena tak na nią działała, że przy niej trafiła nad sobą wszelkie panowanie, górę brały emocje. - Niesamowite. - odparła ironiczne. - Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem. Rozumiałabym twoje uniesienie, gdybym planowała jego ucieczkę. Aż tak ci przeszkadza, że spędziłam z nim jego ostatnie chwile przed dość bolesną śmiercią? Paulina zacisnęła pięści. - Zasłużył na nią. - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - W tym się zgadzamy. Coś jeszcze? - Tak. - kobieta odetchnęła głęboko. - Dlaczego z nim? - Bo umrze. A jak umrze, to zobaczę go po śmierci. Prawdopodobnie. - I jakie to ma znaczenie? Niech umiera i gnije w piekle! Myślisz, że on by się nad tobą zlitował? - Paulina podeszła do babci niebezpiecznie blisko. - Myślisz, że przejąłby się twoim losem? NIE! Wręcz sam miał ochotę cię zabić! Ciebie i całą resztę twojej rodziny! I mimo to, to on jest najważniejszy?! Pomimo tego co zrobił, to on zasługuje na twoją uwagę?! - Tak. - odparła spokojnie, ani trochę nie przejmując się uniesieniem wnuczki. - Może nie tyle co zasługuje, ale i tak ją dostanie, bo tak się składa, że nie ważne co zrobił i nie ważne co by zrobił, to moja krew. Dla ciebie, Franciszki i Joanny zrobiłabym dokładnie to samo. Możesz się denerwować ile chcesz, ale nie zmienisz tego stanu rzeczy. - Ha! - Paulina odwróciła się od Oleny plecami. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Ważniejszy jest drań, który jak tylko miałby okazję, uciekłby z lochów i poderżną ci gardło niż reszta twojej rodziny? Dobrze wiedzieć. - Paulina znów spojrzała na babcię. Głos jej się załamał: - Myślisz, że dla niego coś znaczy, że do niego przyszłaś? Nie! Ma to w nosie. Ma w nosie czy ktoś się z nim pożegna, czy nie, dla niego liczy się tylko jego zasrana dupa! - Paulina odetchnęła głęboko. - Skazałam własnego kuzyna na śmierć. - wyszeptała. Spojrzała Olenie w oczy. - Myślisz, że mi na nim nie zależało? Myślisz, że chcę jego śmierci? Widzę jak na mnie patrzysz, babciu. Masz mnie za potwora. Olena uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. - Zaskoczę cię, ale nie. W pełni rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłaś. Też byłam królową, też podejmowałam ciężkie decyzje. Władczyni na pierwszym miejscu stawia państwo i dla niej nawet rodzina może zejść na drugi plan. Tak wygląda życie królowej. Trebora potępiam jako królowa i była regentka, ale lituje się nad nim jako babcia. Poza tym, skąd wnioskujesz, że on jest dla mnie ważniejszy? I skąd ta myśl, że uważam cię za potwora? - To do niego poszłaś. - powiedziała Paulina. - Wtedy kiedy najbardziej cię potrzebowałam. Dla niego nic nie znaczy to, że go odwiedziłaś. Nie masz pojęcia ile znaczyłby taki gest dla mnie. - mówiła. - Doskonale wiem, że podejmowałaś trudne decyzje jako królowa i regentka. I właśnie dlatego to ciebie najbardziej teraz potrzebowałam. Ale ciebie nigdzie nie było. Nie przyszłaś do mnie. - Królowa pokręciła głową z uśmiechem, choć sama nie wiedziała skąd u niej na twarzy taka mina, gdyż wcale nie było jej w tej chwili do śmiechu. - Nie było cię w twojej komnacie. Wolałaś spędzić czas w lochu, ze zdrajcą, dla którego nie znaczysz nic, niż z wnuczką, która cię potrzebowała. - Paulinie zniknął uśmiech z twarzy. Znów przybrała maskę poważnej, królowej. Spojrzała Olenie w oczy. Po jej wybuchu emocji, zostały tylko łzy na policzkach. - Jestem mordercą. Zostałam mordercą. Ja, która byłam przeciwna skazywaniu ludzi na śmierć, kazałam przygotować stos dla członka rodziny. Po czymś takim już nigdy nie będę tym samym człowiekiem. - mówiła. - A bliscy, których w takich chwilach najbardziej potrzebuję, wolą bratać się z moimi wrogami. - mówiła, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. - Przy mnie, nie jesteś żadnym mordercą. - powiedziała, doskonale wiedząc, że ta wciąż ją słyszy. - Ale on umrze. Z tego nie ma już odwrotu. Poza tym, nie wiesz wszystkiego. To ja wskazałam Julianowi skąd ma wziąć klucz, by was uwolnić. Wcześniej Trebor proponował mi, bym przeszła na jego stronę. Nie zabiłby mnie, znam go lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Naprawdę uważasz, że gdyby mi na tobie nie zależało, nie skorzystałabym? Przecież on nie ma matki, to ja pełniłabym tę najważniejszą rolę i nie musiałabym się przejmować Radosławą. Paulina spojrzała na babcię ze smutkiem w oczach, po raz pierwszy od dłuższej chwili zastanawiając się co powiedzieć. Kilkakrotnie otwierała usta i je zamykała aż wreszcie wyszeptała tylko: - Po prostu mnie przytul dobrze? Paulina może i była królową. Ale wciąż gdzieś w środku była dzieckiem. I właśnie podjęła jedną z decyzji, która wystawiła jej moralność na próbę. Wszyscy uważali, że dziewczyna ma silny charakter, co i ta chciała pokazywać. Co to za królowa rozchwiana emocjonalnie? Ale były takie momenty, kiedy i ona potrzebowała wsparcia. Olena spojrzała na nią z lekkim niedowierzaniem, po czym szybko spełniła jej prośbę. - Będziesz najlepszą królową, jaką widział ten kraj, a może i nawet świat. - szepnęła jej do ucha. - Jesteś moim odbiciem. Pokusiłabym się nawet ze stwierdzeniem, że tym lepszym.